Bloody Murder
by CrimsonAngel1992
Summary: two part to the blood challenge, first is a drabble second is a oneshot. Sesskag
1. Part 1

**Bloody Murder**

Blood….

Such a gorgeous color…I never knew it until it was everywhere….

The walls once white now dark red…brings a smile to my face….

Oh, why did it take so long for me to finally understand it….

The Blood….The essence of life….His life

Now everywhere… yet nowhere

Oh what a wondrous thing to discover….I never knew…

It was so easy…you'd think it'd be hard…

A sea of blood… so lost in the sea of blood….

Drowning in happiness…in life…

Watching…Waiting….Wanting

It happened so fast…but happen it did…

Regretting not a thing…nothing undeserved…

Oh beautiful blood…so sweet as if the purest honey…

How could I be so naïve…how could have I missed this pleasure…

Oh sweet blood…calling out to me…

How can I resist…it's everywhere…

Driving me to insanity….no…

He did…why would I do this if not….

Oh well…it is not his problem anymore…

Nor is it mine…gone from reality….

Oh my….my white dress…now red…

It looks so much prettier this way…

A treasure to keep….

Temptation….Seduction….Pain…Pleasure…

Oh it calls….it calls….

Now I understand….

Passion…Anger…Hate…Love…

All held with in that precious substance….

Oh it is everywhere…

The smell….

The taste….

I know it so well now…

My dark hair drench in it…

Looking around I see it all…covering everything…

He is there…right before me….

Oh so still…so very still…

A smile to my face….

Not a inch moved….not a chest rise…

White now red….

His body there…. Covered with life….

He wanted it…he asked for it…

How could I refuse him… he made sure I never did…

Oh sweet blood….never been told…

How beautiful…red looked with gold….


	2. Part 2

I walked into the house, it was large and lavishly decorated, but empty at the same time. I walked past a picture, it was of them. I saw the man, who looked like myself, and her, the one woman I would ever love, her long black hair flowed down to her waist and bright blue eyes that seem to be dimmed. I growled as I saw how He had a hand wrapped around her waist. That should have been me, with my arm around her waist. But fate wouldn't allow it, _He_ got to her first, he told her lies and made her believe that wouldn't I love her. I've known what he as done, what he did to her. She was such a strong spirit, such a fiery soul, but in his care it diminished. I turn to the stairs, smelling the smell of death, _his _death. He finally did it, he made her snap. I only hope to free all of her from his hold on her forever.

_Third POV_

The man walked up the stairs, his long silver hair flowing out behind him. He walked closer toward the stench of death. Passing lonely doors, passing tearful paintings, passing bleeding walls. He found the place where the stench originated from, her room. Carefully, he opened the door, he didn't want to startle her. Once the door was open, it revealed the horror behind it. A beautiful young woman, the one from the picture, sat there in the middle of a pool of blood, a knife in her hands. On her beautiful face was a insane smile and blood splatter. He sighed and slowly walked towards her, stepping over the body.

"free, free, free, oh so free, never again will he ever control me. He tried to run, he tried to fight, but in the end it was me who won." She sang. He gave her a soft smile, a smile that was only for her, and knelt down. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her bloodied form to his strong body.

"Yes, yes, you are free, My Kagome, never will that monster have control over you, I will take care of you." He whispered into her ear.

"Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage,

when will you come out?

In the evening of the dawn,

the crane and turtle slipped.

Who stands right behind you now?" Kagome sang into his chest as she rocked back and forth.

"Do not worry, my Kagome, I will protect you, no one will every hurt you again." He told her. He then gently picked her up and walked out of the room, out of the hell she knew.

Hours turned into days, days into weeks, weeks into months and months into years. The death of the man remained unsolved, and the woman's disappearance remained unanswered. Fading away into long forgotten memories.

But in a palace long forgotten the woman, Kagome, resided, along with the man who saved her from the hell she called home. At first it seemed hopeless, as she just sang childish songs and barely acknowledge anyone around her. She also developed a fascination with blood and would cut her arms and then watch it run. But slowly as time went by, her sense of being regained, but she still never acknowledged a being and was still fascinated with blood. Many in the palace had given up hope, hope that she would one day return to the loving girl she used to be, before that monster go a hold of her. He had tried to hold on to the hope that she would return to that once loving girl, but his hope was fading out.

One night, after many years had passed since the day Kagome was freed from her hell, the man who truly loved her walked into her room. He sighed as he saw that she once again was bleeding from her arm, it never was fatal, but it disturbed him that she would do it. She was sitting on the window sill, staring out the window, singing.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star,

How I wonder what you are?

Up above the world so high

Like a diamond in the sky,

Twinkle, twinkle little star

How I wonder what you are…" she sang

He sighed and walked toward her and he sat down next to her on the sill and took her bleeding arm, he brought it to his lips and licked the stream of blood as it trickled out of her body. She didn't even acknowledged him but kept on singing.

"When the blazing sun is gone,

When there's nothing he shines upon,

Then you show your little light,

Twinkle, twinkle, through the night.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are…" she continued

While he loved the taste of her blood, he didn't like that she did this to herself. When he pulled away from her arm it was healed, as if there never was a cut on her arm in the first place. He sighed as he listened to her soft voice sing.

"In the dark blue sky so deep  
Through my curtains often peep  
For you never close your eyes  
Till the morning sun does rise…"

"You have to stop this! You cannot keep doing this to yourself, My Kagome." He snapped at her grabbing her shoulders, and forcing her to look into his sun kissed eyes. "You used to be so full of life, so full of spirit…So loving… I miss you Kagome, I miss the you that was before him. Before that bastard got his hands on you, before he broke your beautiful spirit…before he killed you…please…come back to me" he grew quiet and released her from his grip. He missed the woman he loved, it hurt to look at this shell. She turned his life around, and warmed his icy heart. She showed him that it was okay to trust, she showed him that he could show emotion to those he trusted….she showed him how to love. He lowered his head in defeat, finally giving up…she was never coming back, he has lost her forever…standing up, defeated, he walked to the door. With his hand on the door, he paused before opening it for the last time, his heart was breaking, but he couldn't take it anymore.

"I missed you too, Sesshoumaru."


End file.
